Slackers
'''Slackers '''is an upcoming episode of Officer SpongeBob. It is written by Rocky Lobster. It is the second episode written by Rocky Lobster. Plot The boss calls SpongeBob and Gary slackers because they were injured and could not work for the day. SpongeBob has to convince the boss that he and Gary have good work ethics. Transcript episode starts with a nice, sunny day in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob and Gary are getting ready for work, per usual. SpongeBob: Alrighty Gar-bear, you ready for work today? Gary: Meow, meow! (Yes) SpongeBob: Good to hear. Well at watch it is only 5:30 AM but being early can’t hurt! and Gary march towards the outside of the police headquarters where Butch is standing with red bulging eyes and veins popping out of his forehead. SpongeBob: Is everything okay Butch? You look… enraged. Butch: Damn right I am! Look, my Police Squad Inspector, Derrel Smith, claimed that my police fish need to be stronger as they have been proven weak. looks around unworried. Butch then looks at Gary. That includes Snail-9 units. Gary then shakes. Today I will put you through one single test and only the toughest police-fish prevail! The ones that fail, well, let’s just they are TOTAL WIMPS. Do I make myself clear you two? SpongeBob and Gary: because they are speechless. Butch: I said… Do. I. Make. Myself. CLEAR? SpongeBob: Uh, yes sir. Gary: Meow, meow. Butch: Good. Now since you two came here early… you two will be the first to enter the challenge that will prove if you are worthy to the squad. Congratulations eyes. Alright, first challenge, capturing a robber, who is obviously a robot, without killing him. His gun is loaded with dangerous Shark Bullets. Ready? Simulation… start! SpongeBob: Oh boy… robber is seen threatening another robot (how convenient), and pointing a gun at the other robot. The innocent robot hands over a money bag and the robber makes a run for it. and Gary run after him. SpongeBob: Gary you take left flank, I take right. continue to run until they reach a nearby forest and the robber robot bumps into a tree, causing him to fall down. His gun skims the ground and spirals out of reach. SpongeBob: up gun, and place handcuffs on the arms of the robot. SpongeBob: Say where’s Gary? picks up his walkie talkie from his belt. Gary? Gary I have the culprit in cuffs at the moment. Gary? Are you there or did you forget to place the walkie talkie underneath your shell? Sighs. That’s going to cost us big time with Mr. B. Well thief you will be taken to- Robber: It’s not what it looks like! Give me some time to speak will ya? That innocent individual over there, she took my money and was planning to keep it for herself! She was the one who robbed me! I was planning to take it back since she had me at gunpoint! Real Robber: Damn right! gun at SpongeBob SpongeBob: Place your hands up, buddy! gun and takes cover. Real Robber: Oh I’m not here for you. out a Hand-Cuff Cutter and slices the Hand-cuffs placed on the “Framed” robot. See man, this all works out. Ever think that there could be two robbers. Yeah right. a somersault over the large rock SpongeBob was behind, and shoots him in the leg, causing SpongeBob to be temporarily paralyzed. Scumbob. walks over and he appears to get more angry. Butch: Stop the simulation, stop it! robots deactivate and fall to the ground. Call the freaking ambulance, we have officially TWO wimp who could not handle a simple situation. SpongeBob: mutters Gary. episode cuts to the hospital, where SpongeBob and Gary are just about wrapped up. lurks outside of the door and then comes in with a speechless look on his face. Butch: Dammit, how could I hire such wimps? Ughh makes me shudder to the bone. You guys are such… SLACKERS. Man, when I hired you, I thought you would be loyal to the job. But now look at you. Relaxing on a hospital bed all treated? You two were the only ones that failed the simulation. That’s right, when everybody else came, they did not fail! Not a single bit of them! All 26 of them! You two should feel ashamed. SpongeBob: Bu- me and Gary are loyal to the job! We swear! Butch: Mhm. Sure. And I suppose you can’t prove it? and Gary hop out of the hospital bed, as they were feeling better drug dealer runs by carrying all sorts of illegal products. and Gary sprint towards the drug dealer and tackle him to the ground. They place cuffs around his wrists. SpongeBob: See? Butch: eyes. Anybody could do that. episode then cuts to a brief montage of SpongeBob and Gary attempting to prove that they have work ethic and are dedicated to the job; overall not slackers, from stopping fish from shoplifting to fish illegally hunting clams. And with each attempt, Butch disapproves. SpongeBob: Well I am out of ideas. Come on, Gary. It’s obvious we are not capable of the job. Gary: Meow, meow (Agrees). Butch: Sighs, well there is one thing you can do that will erase the word “Wimp” from your name. SpongeBob: What is it? Butch: Redoing the simulation, with 100% success. SpongeBob: worried, but courage then floods within him. Let’s do it. starts the simulation, SpongeBob and Gary stick together as they chase the robber. They handcuff the robber and the robber continues to complain. SpongeBob: We have to have you in cuffs at the moment until we have this figured out. other robot comes in and fires random shots at SpongeBob and Gary, but they dodge for cover. SpongeBob: In this case, we have to defend our lives. Wait…. I have only one bullet left in my gun? Butch… well here goes nothing, every shot counts. aims the gun at the leg of the robot and fires. The bullet hits the leg causing the robot to fall to the ground. SpongeBob puts cuffs around the robot and takes the two robot’s guns away from them. So.. you two were working together eh? Robot: Yes. SpongeBob: Welp, time to take you in. and Gary walk the two robots over to Butch and Butch disables the simulation. Butch: Look guys, I- I- I am sorry for treating you two with disrespect when you were injured. I was just worried that my squad was weak and, I just want to apologize. Congratulations on passing guys. SpongeBob: Butch, it’s fine. I’m happy to be in this squad and we got your back man. ends Category:2017 Category:SaiyanGokuDBZ Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Episodes written by Rocky Lobster Category:Officer SpongeBob Category:FanonSponge TV Category:SillySponge Entertainment Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:UltraFuse